Ron the Winter Soldier
by BW Lewis
Summary: A new face appears in Middleton and all he wants is to kill Kim Possible, her partner and Betty Director. Will the once teenage hero stop this new foe or will she and all the others simply become another name on the man's list of kills.
1. Chapter 1

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RON, KIM OR ANY OTHER KIM POSSIBLE CHARACTER/NAMESAKES.)

**Author's Note: Story idea given to me by snake1980.**

Chapter One- Remembrance

_2014, November 20_

Kim Possible, a twenty-six year old woman with flaming red hair and piercing green eyes stood in front of a tombstone in an isolated part of the Middleton Cemetery. On the tombstone were the engraved words. 'Ronald Dean Stoppable, Born 1987, Died 2003, True hero and friend.'

"I miss you, Ron." Kim whispered to the tombstone as a few tears escaped her eyes. "Josh asked me to marry him, and I said yes to him. Ron, how I wish that you were still alive to be there with me at my wedding." She added before she looked around all of the open space between his grave and all of the other graves. "Even in death you are alone, Ron. How could I have been such a terrible friend to you? I never gave you credit for our mission, I never realized that you were always home alone and that your parents abandoned you. They adopted a little girl you know? She just the cutest little girl that you would ever see." The red head wipes her tears away and a sad smile formed on her lips. "She's nine years old now, and she is quite the skilled little fighter."

"Hey there, girlfriend." Monique greeted as she walked up right next to her best friend and peered down at the young man's grave. "Hey there, Ronnie." She tearfully greeted the grave. "I still can't believe it's been eight years since he died." She whispered to herself more than her best friend.

"It will be exactly eight years in three days." Kim commented before she got onto her knees and brushed some of the dust from her best friend's grave and placed a rose on it. "I won't be in Middleton or even America then so I got you a rose today. I leave tomorrow so I'll be back to wish you a happy birthday when I get back." She told the tombstone with tears that she had been fighting all along. "You…I-I can't believe that you died a week before your birthday."

"It's not your fault, Kim." Monique assured the woman who stopped crying to glare up at the dark skinned woman.

"Yes it is, Monique!" Kim growled. "If I was paying attention! If I wasn't daydreaming about my date with Josh then maybe Ron wouldn't have had to save me and maybe, JUST MAYBE MY BEST FRIEND WOULD STILL BE ALIVE TODAY!"

_FLASHBACK BEGIN_

_Teen hero Kim Possible and her partner, but most people called him a sidekick or just flat out didn't acknowledge him, Ron Stoppable were on a rescue mission in Siberia of all places where Dr. Drakken had kidnapped a teenage daughter of a prominate Russian diplomat._

"_Are you ready for this, Ron?" Kim asked her best friend and partner, but to be honest her mind was elsewhere. In a fancy restaurant that she has a reservation with her possible boyfriend Josh Mankey. 'I can't wait for this date with, Josh.' She thought before she pushed forward without listening to her partner saying no to her question._

'_Come on KP, pay attention!' Ron scolded in his head. 'You need to have your head in the game so I can just run around like a chicken with my head cut off.' "Wait up, KP!" He loudly whispered when he saw that his best friend was quite a ways away from him._

_Hearing her best friend and partner the teenage hero turned around and saw the blond boy running to catch up. "Hurry up, Ron!" Kim yelled at her friend to catch up with her. "I got a date to not be late for!"_

"_Gottcha, KP." Ron responded after he ran next to his best friend. "Now let's save a Russian kid." He cheered._

"_She's eighteen Ron; I don't think that counts as a kid." Kim told her partner._

"_She's eighteen…is she cute?" Ron questioned his partner._

"_Her file in your kimunicator." Kim informed with a smirk. "And whether she is cute or not shouldn't be a factor when rescuing her."_

"_Maybe she would be my date to the dance next year." Rom commented as he followed his partner's movements with just some minor struggling to do what she did._

_FLASHBACK END_

Monique shook her head and grabbed her back her shoulders who was currently on her kneels again as she cried some more. "Come on girlfriend. We gotta meet the other girls before you leave for Europe with that Du guy and Betty." She told her friend as she pulled her to her feet and forced her to their cars. "I can drive you if you need it, Kim. I can have a tow truck pick up my car or yours, and we can take the other." She suggested.

"No Monique, I can drive. Not like I'm blinded by my grief or something." Kim replied with a sad smile.

"Alright. Come on girlfriend. Let's get to Bonnie's house and get our girl talk on until you need to leave." Monique suggested in an obvious joking manner, but her red haired friend couldn't agree with her more.

"That's a great idea, Mon." Kim agreed with a skip in her step now. "It's kind of funny how many of the girls actually had crushes on Ron back in high school and middle school." She commented in a sad tone. "I bet Ron would have been happy and not so alone then." The woman then stars to cry.

"Okay Kim, you can't drive yourself. I'll just have a tow truck or have my parent's pick up my car and I'll drive you in yours to B's house." Monique stated as she took her friend's keys and pushed her into the passenger side door. "Why don't you just rest, and I'll wake you up when we reach our destination." She friendly ordered her friend before shutting the door. "Who would've thought that baby boy would have had so many female admirers?"

'Ron could have been happy.' Kim thought before she drifts back to sleep.

_FLASHBACK BEGIN_

"_Are you ready, Ron?" Kim asked her partner, but she noticed that he is looking awed struck at the captive girl who is being guarded by Shego and a couple henchmen. "Pay attention!" She sharply whispered to her friend as she softly smacked the back of his head._

"_Hehe sorry, KP." Ron apologized. "I guess I got distracted. She is just so pretty." He commented with a dreamy sigh._

"_Then you can ask her out after you save her. By the way her name is, Alexis." Kim whispered back as she lurked forward and prepared to strike. "I'll take out Shego and you handle the henchmen."_

"_So like every other mission that involves, Shego." Ron whispered back in a joking manner._

"_Just please don't lose your pants again, and if you are then please be wearing underwear this time." Kim teased her partner before making their presence known. "Hold it right there, Drakken!"_

"_Kim Possible!" Drakken yelled in shock which surprised his green mercenary sidekick and the blond male member of Team Possible and surprisingly the captive girl who looked at the blue man before looking at her male savior and froze her sight on him._

'_He is so cute.' Alexis thought which surprised her as she is currently being held captive by a blue man and his green partner. 'He isn't overly buff or even muscular, but he strangely enough looks quite handsome. I hope he saves me.'_

"_Why are you surprised?" Ron and Shego asked at the same time which threw them both through a loop. "Kim/Princess always stops you." They once again looked at each other only this time Ron blushed and Shego narrowed her eyes._

"_Shut up, Buffoon!" Shego ordered as she ignited her plasma hand. "Stop talking the same time as me!" 'He's blush looks kind of cute.' She thought before she shook her head and turned to the real threat. "Your lap dog is flirting with me, Kimmie. Are you going to allow that?"_

"_I'm/He's not my/her boyfriend!" Ron and Kim shouted at the sometime which made them both blush. "Just give up, Kermit." Kim suggested before she got into a fighting position. "Ron, save Alexis and them come back for me. I'll handle Shego so you can escape." She ordered._

"_Right, KP." Ron agreed before he ran towards the five henchmen surrounding the captive girl._

_Alexis Natasha Romanov a striking eighteen year old daughter of a very powerful Russian diplomat and rumored descendant of the Russian Czars. She has shoulder length coal black hair and oddly enough emerald green eyes that got her lots of compliments and cat calls from the boys at her private school in Moscow. She watched as if by pure dumb luck the blond boy one by one defeated the henchmen guarding her and her heart swoon at his chocolate eyes peering into her's as he unties her._

"_Are you alright?" Ron asked Alexis as his concern shown in his eyes and the Russian girl had to stop herself from kissing the lanky boy before her._

"_Yes thank you, king sir." Alexis replied with a small smile._

"_Names, Ron. Ron Stoppable." Ron greeted before taking her hand and leading her to the exit. "Got Alexis and I'll back as soon as I can." He yelled to his partner before picking the girl up bridal style which makes her squeal and ran her to safety._

"_Looks like the sidekick is getting pretty friendly with our ex-captive." Shego commented with a smirk as she lunged at the cheerleader who dodged with a jump to the side._

"_Ron, isn't my sidekick, he's my partner." Kim replied as she threw a kick at the green skinned villain, and got the hit which made the green woman stumbled back before getting hit again by the girl's fist. "If anybody is a sidekick then it's you, Shego."_

_Shego's blood boiled at her arch rival's words and let out an animalistic roar as she charged at the teen hero with bloodlust in her eyes. "Die, Possible!" She roared as she took a swipe and got the teenage hero in her chest and blood spurted out of her wounds. 'This time I won't lose!' She thought as a little voice in her head told her that she doesn't kill and she has her limits._

'_Hurry up, Ron.' Kim thought to herself as she starts to play a game of keep away from green balls of plasma that were being thrown at her by the said mercenary throwing them. "Come on, Shego! Is that all you got? Ron can do better!" She mocked before she drop kicked her opponent in her face and smirked when she collided with the wall._

"_Umph!" Shego groaned as she lifted herself back up, but got knocked back down by a fist knocking her unconscious into the wall and slumped to the floor._

"_Score one for Team Possible!" Kim cheered as she ran to catch up with her partner. 'Mission done, and all that's left is to go home and go on my date with, Josh' She thought as she ran out of the base._

_/_

"_Ron! Alexis!" Kim shouted as she saw the two people standing close to each other, but jumped a part when they heard her yell. 'Were they kissing?' She thought in shock._

"_H-Hey, KP!" Ron yelled as he blushed a bright red that matched the Russian girl's blush._

"_Greetings Ms. Possible, I must thank you for yours and Mr. Stoppable rescuing me on such short notice," Alexis commented as she avoided the red head's eyes from embarrassment. "I'm sure my father would like to give you both a medal for saving me." She added._

"_Medal? That's badical!" Ron stated with a big smile on his face. "Maybe a medal given to us by a pretty girl." He added shyly as he covertly looked at the Russian girl._

"_I think that can be arranged." Alexis replied as they all heard the roar of a Global Justice jet hovering over them._

"_Climb the ladder, Ms. Possible." One of the agents yelled down which prompted the three teens to follow his instructions and climb the ladder into the jet._

_They all climbed into the jet and took off back to Moscow with the dark haired girl holding onto her blond savior._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

"Wake up girl, we here." Monique stated as she shook her best friend awake. 'Girl must have had that nightmare again? She was mumbling about Ron and that Russian girl he saved.'

"W-Wh…at?" Kim mumbled as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "What is it?"

"We arrived at Bonnie's house." Monique informed before she got out of the car and walked to the house, leaving the red head to sluggishly take her seat belt off.

Kim felt the tears brimming in her eyes before she willed them away. 'I must be strong!' She thought as she climbed out of the car and walked to her once arch rival's house.

/

Bonnie Rockwaller, Tara King, Monique Jackson, Kim Possible, and the rest of the old Middleton High School cheerleading team sat in the once Queen B's living room as they gossiped about their private and professional lives. They all took seats in the big living room on the multiple couches and chairs spread out across the big room.

"It's almost been eight years, how are you doing, Kim?" Bonnie asked her once enemy and now friend.

Kim looked at her friend and pondered on her question, as she thought back to the following months after her best friend had died and her near comatostic state as she simply numbly walked through her school and home life, and her extra credicular activities took a major back seat as she hardly slept and nothing that Monique, Josh, her parents, school counselors or any of her fellow cheerleaders could snap her out o fit. But one day a certain tanned skinned girl had enough of the red head's moping and self pity and slapped her right in the face and yelled at her saying that her best friend wouldn't want her to spend the rest of her life morning and simply move on and be happy.

_FLASHBACK BEGINS_

"How would you know what Ron would want? You hated him!" Kim yelled as tears brimmed in her eyes, but she was confused when a pained look appeared on the tanned girl's face.

"I didn't hate him." Bonnie replied. "I've had a crush on Ron for a while now, but I thought that because how I always treated him that I never deserved him. Someone like Tara desered him." She explained as a tear threatened to fall from her eye. "You need to fight on, and you need to be the girl that we all know. 'Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything.'"

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

"I suppose I'm fine…well as fine as I can possible be." Kim replied softly. "I can only hope that there is a god and that Ron is enjoying a great afterlife."

"If reincarnation was real then Ron would be reborn as the next, Hugh Hefner." Tara joked which got some chuckles from her fellow ex-high school cheerleaders and Monique.

"He'll probably have a whole harem of women, and be hung like a moose." Monique added with a giggle, which made the blond woman who just spoke blush in embarrassment at the dark skinned woman's words.

"I know you girls like it, but can we please not talk about Ron's genitalia?" Kim begged with a red face.

"We weren't talking about Ron's genitalia, we have never seen it. We were talking about what he would have if he was reincarnated after he died." Bonnie snickered with a lone tear in her eye.

"Whatever, can we just watch a movie and maybe do our nails before I leave for Europe?" Kim asked her friends as she checked her watch and saw that she had eleven hours until she had to leave for the local air port where she will be travel in commercial flight with her Global Justice partner and friend, Alexis Romanov.

"Yeah girlfriends, let's watch the new Fearless Ferret movie!" Monique agreed which got her a chorus of agreement, but one disagreement from the once Queen B. "What's wrong with you?"

"I can't stand the Fearless Ferret; I don't understand how Ron could like such a show." Bonnie complained to her friends.

For several hours before all fell asleep except for Kim who peered across the room at her friends who were all fast asleep, but she however haven't obtain that luxury as she looked out the windows and found a sense of peace while gazing at the stars. 'One day, Ron.' She thought as the stars provided the calming sensation to fall asleep.

/

"Wake up, Kim." Bonnie told the red head as she slowly woke up on the floor. "You need to get to the airport before your flight takes off."

"I need to go!" Kim yelled as she ran without paying anybody any attention and drove away in her car while leaving her friend's bewildered at her antics.

"She sure left in a rush." Bonnie commented.

"Well she did have to catch her flight which leaves in half an hour." Tara replied with a soft smile.

/

Alexis sat in her seat as she nervously bit her nail and waited for partner to arrive and they would then be able to leave for Europe. 'Where are you, Kim?' She asked herself as she held her Orthodox cross in her hand. 'Hurry up!'

"Sorry I'm late." Kim stated when she sat down which startled her partner.

"AAAH!" Alexis yelped in her seat. "Damn it, Kim! Can't you just tap my shoulders to announce yourself like normal people?" She demanded as she narrowed her eyes at the red haired woman.

"Whatever, Alexis." Kim replied with a smirk. "Do you have the intel on our new assignment?" She asked her partner.

"Right here." Alexis replied before she took a folder from her bag and handed it to the woman next to her. "He's name is the Winter Soldier."

Kim looked through the folder and was impressed, appalled, but impressed none the less. "He has had over twenty eight kills in the span of three years, and he has been involved in ten other assassinations that are unconfirmed."

"I need to sleep, and I suggest that you do the same. You can finish reading the folder tomorrow." Alexis suggested to her partner.

"I already slept." Kim argued. "I need all the info on this 'Winter Soldier' that I can get."

"Fine." Alexis grumbled as she relaxed herself against her window. "Wake me when we get there." She fell asleep without hearing the red haired woman replying okay.

_FLASHBACK BEGIN_

"_Good job today, Possible. Same to you, Stoppable." Dr. Director stated as she stepped out of the jet's cockpit and walked into the area of the jet that they were located. "Ms. Romanov, we will have you home in two hours."_

"_Thank you, Dr. Director. Ms. Possible and Mr. Stoppable did a great job saving me." Alexis told the one eyed woman. "Especially, Mr. Stoppable."_

"_Oh I'm sure." Dr. Director responded with a coy smile. "I need to debrief you, if you would please." She told the girl who nodded and they both walked to the back of the plane leaving a grinning Kim and blushing Ron._

"_Looks like somebody has a crush, Ron." Kim commented which made her best friend blush even more._

"_It's probably just hero worship, KP." Ron replied with a sad face. "She is much too hot and old to like someone like me." 'Why do I have this feeling that something bad is about to happen?' He asked himself before he saw a long line of smoke following a small missile heading their way, and heading right to the door that his best friend was standing in front of. "KP, watch out!" He yelled as he ran to her and threw her to the back of the jet as the door gets blasted off by a small explosion that sucked him out of the plane before the jet's security kicked in and a secondary door took the destroyed ones place._

"_RON!" Kim yelled in anguish as she peered out a window and found that she couldn't find her best friend. "Ron?"_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

A six foot three blond hair man in full body armor, wearing a mask that covered his mouth and jaw, and a metal arm that replaced his old flesh one walked into a secret room in a secret facility and walked up to a eye patch wearing man with a metal hand and stood at attention.

"You called for me." The masked man stated in a cold manner.

"I want you to kill these three women." The man answered as he showed his employee three pictures of Kim Possible, Alexis Romanov, and Betty Director. "I want them all dead, Betty Director first."

"What is she your sister?" The man cruelly joked to the man as he snatched the three pictures.

"Yes, in fact she is." The man replied with an equally cruel smirked as he ignored the joke.

**That is the first chapter on this story, and I only have one question for you readers.**

**Who would you like to see Ron with in the story?**

**-Monique**

**-Bonnie**

**-Tara**

**-Shego**

**-OC (Alexis)**


	2. Europe

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RON, SHEGO OR ANY OTHER KIM POSSIBLE CHARACTER/NAMESAKES. NOT DO I OWN THE LIKELIHOOD OF THE WINTER SOLDIER.)

Chapter Two- Europe

Kim Possible and her partner Alexis Romanov arrived at the Paris International Airport two hours late because of turbulence, but that really didn't matter to the famous red head for all she cared about was getting to her hotel and checking in with Dr. Director and going over their plan for the following day when Dr. Director goes to her meeting with the Monarch and Prime Minister of Luxembourg to talk about any possible Luxembourgian funding of Global Justice. The once teenage superhero is most excited about the fact that while they are in Europe they will be staying in Paris, France and they would simply take a TVG high speed train from Paris to Luxembourg City which would only be a little over two horse commute from the City of Romance to the capital of Luxembourg. The simply plans would allow the red head and her partner to explore France and Luxembourg when they are not on the head of Global Justice's protection detail.

"I've always wanted to explore Paris when it wasn't for some save the world job, and this is my chance. Whenever we aren't protecting Betty we should hit the sights, buy some souvenirs and eat some fancy food." Kim stated as she and the Russian woman stepped off the private plane, and walked onto the tar mat where a sleek black Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Black Series.

"Da, we should do that." Alexis replied as she admired the German automobile. "This is one fine piece of German ingenuity."

"If cars are your thing then I guess so." Kim responded as she ran to the driver side of the car. "I'm driving! You can ride shotgun!"

"You forgot, this is European styled driving." Alexis called out as she ran to the side of the car that her partner thought was the passenger, but it was really the driver side of the car. "You can ride shotgun!"

The Red head popped into the car and was disappointed when she discovered that she did indeed forget that in Europe the steering wheel is on the left side of the car and not the right. "Damn." She pouted before she turned her head to her partner who just sat in the driver seat. "Where is Betty going to be staying at tonight, it wasn't in the intel?"

"She said that she will be staying at a top secret Global Justice facility tonight and for the rest of the trip, while we only meet up with her at a preselected location and have to protect her. So please don't ask her if she wants to go shopping with us; it might be a little weird if we shop with our boss." Alexis informed after she started the car's ignition and rolled the windows down for the passenger and driver windows, but by doing so she unknowingly allowed a blond masked man to hear her words.

'So, Betty Director is at a top secret Global Justice location?' The Winter Soldier thought as he picked up his sniper rifle and left to try and find the eye patch wearing woman. 'Possible and Romanov will just have to wait until Director is dead.'

"Put your hands up!" The Winter Soldier was ordered. "Slowly put your hands on top of your head give yourself up to Global Justice!"

The blond assassin simply just had to cruelly smile underneath his full face mask. For he would never get tired of it, allowing the local police to sneak up on you and allow them to think that they had caught him off guard, but with the advanced senses that the serum that WEE gave him, the assassin had heard them sneaking up on him a mile away. Just the thrill of pretending to be the prey and just in a fleeting glimpse of their success he'd slash it all away by talking them down no problem.

"Я знал, что вы были там." The Winter Soldier spoke to the two agents as he slowly turned around to face the three men. 'Easy.'

Without allowing the men to retaliate to his words the masked man with speeds that shocked the men, as he pulled out two small knifes threw them through the throats of the first two guards as blood gushed from their throats as the light diminished from their eyes and their bodies slump flat on the ground, while the third agent froze in complete fear at seeing his fellow agents so brutally and flawlessly killed right in front of his eyes by some man who was barely six foot who as he numbly observed was slowly walking towards him. The agent just stared into the lifeless eyes of the face mask as he was too scared to do anything but drop his gun on the ground and tremble as he shorter man walked with an aura of death up to him and reached toward him with one fatal move and his whole world went black as the assassin snapped his neck, the assassin watched as the third man fell on top of one of his fellow dead agent before he ran away to find the information that he needed.

/

In a top secret Global Justice safe house that only Shego, Agent Will Du and Betty Director knew of, a green skinned woman was in a state of unrest and slight terror. Shego slept in her bed as she thrashed from side to side in a subconscious effort to wake her body up so she wouldn't have to relive the biggest mistake of her life, so she wouldn't have to kill the man that she loved once again.

_Dream Sequence Starts_

"_Have you located them!?" Shego demanded from Dr. Drakken lackeys as they raced to the highest peak of the mountain they were located to finally get rid of the one teenage girl who constantly ruined her boss's plans of world domination or even domination of Canada. "Finally! I will get rid of Kim Possible!" 'And maybe I'll turn her sidekick into my love slave.' She thought as she felt her body grow hot. _

_Yes it's true. _

_Shego the world's most dangerous mercenary and literal fire ball was in love with her arch-nemesis sidekick/partner, depending on who you asked; sidekick to the villains and Global Justice, and partner to Team Possible. Yes she knew it was wrong for a twenty five year old woman to love a sixteen year old boy, but she didn't care, not one damn bit. As she always told herself. 'I love who I love and nobody can do a damn thing about it.' To the people to knew her best it might seem odd that she was in love with such a scrawny kid, but to her his physical attributes didn't matter, for her it was how he always saw the bright side of things or how he would do anything for a friend. Sure she wouldn't mind if he had some muscles but that was just something that she would have to change as soon as she had him absolutely madly in love with her like she was with him._

"_But, what about our mole in Global Justice?" Some random henchmen asked. "Wouldn't he die if you fired that missile at the hover jet?"_

"_Are you questioning me?" Shego growled as she fired up one of her hands and threw a plasma ball at the man who ducked and coward behind a crate of explosives. "Don't EVER do that again! Everybody knows that the standard issued Global Justice Hover Jet Mark-Five are equipped with their plasma bubble technology. With that tracker I placed on Possible I'll be able to take her out and then within two seconds the bubble would replace the part of the jet that I blown off, enough time for Possible to get sucked out of the jet and die on impact while our mole survives." 'And my future sex toy survives to need…comforting.' The green woman smirked as she aimed the small hand held missile launcher to the location of the jet that her tracker reads that Kim Possible is located. "Goodbye, Princess." 'Hello, lover.'_

_The green skinned mercenary fired the small missile at the fleeting Global Justice Hover Jet and smiled to herself as it made impact and she was able to see the outline of a teenager getting sucked out of the jet ._

_Dream Sequence Ends_

"NNNOO!" Shego screamed as she awoken from her dream as her sweat drenched body quivered in her bed. "R-R-Ron…I'm so sorry." She sobbed into her palms as she struggled to calm herself before someone noticed her sobbing and asked questions that would make her have to hurt somebody, like the person who asked said question.

Several minutes have passed before the woman was able to control her sobbing which turned into just her breathing heavily. She started to get control of her breathing when she heard her communicator ring and she answered it without missing a heartbeat. "Dr. Director, Shego here."

"Get to the command center, the agents sent to watch over Agents Possible and Romanov haven't checked in yet and I've sent Agent Du to investigate." Director told her person body guard and number two agent of Global Justice. "Our intelligence in Europe suggests that this so called Winter Soldier is in fact in Europe and he might be here to kill me. He is being put at the top of our most wanted list and I need you to review all of the information that we have salvaged up on him."

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll be there as soon as I get dressed." Shego replied before the conversation had ended and she collapsed into her mattress. "What kind of name is the Winter Soldier?" She asked herself as she pushed herself to take a shower and get dressed before she left her room.

/

"Did you kill, Director?" Gemini asked his assassin as he noticed the dried blood on his shirt.

"Where would Director keep a safe house? A place that even Possible and Romanov wouldn't even been told about?" Winter Soldier questioned his employer as he completely ignored the man's question.

"I do not know, but I think I know who might." Gemini replied as he handed his assassin a picture of a green skinned woman with a scrawl on her face. "Do you know who that is?"

"Shego." Winter Soldier answered. "Once member of Team Go, used to work for Doctor Drakken, but she now works for Global Justice as Doctor Director's personal bodyguard. She has natural green skin after a comet crashed into her house when she was a teenager, and she has a fiery attitude that matches the plasma that she has the ability to create and throw from her hands."

"Is that all?" Gemini inquired from his assassin.

"Yes why? Is there anything else I should know?" Winter Soldier questioned.

"None at all." Gemini answered. "Go and do your job." 'Good. He still doesn't remember I was a little cautious that seeing Possible would trigger his old memories to return.'

/

"I've found the men, Dr. Director." Agent Will Du informed his superior, the leader of Global Justice.

"What are their conditions, Agent Du?" Dr. Director asked her number one agent over his com-link.

"They are just as you predicted, Dr. Director." Agent Du informed with a sigh. No matter how many dead bodies the twenty nine year old man had seen the sight of a once living human now dead is a constant reminder as to why he is a member of Global Justice. To try to make the world just a little safer so no five year old kid would have to hide in a closet as they hear their parents scream bloody murder just feet away. "They are dead, all dead. Agents Young and Kilmister appeared to have suffered from some sort of object going clear through their throats and Agent Tyler had his neck snapped, I doubt he put up a struggle, poor rookie."

"I'm marking your position and I'm sending a paramedic team over right away to retrieve the bodies. Stay there and once the bodies are retrieved I want you to head over double time to the hotel where Possible and Romanov are located and inform them of the situation and then get your ass back to the safe house." Dr. Director ordered her number one agent.

"Yes, Ma'am." Agent Du complied as he stood over watch of his dead fellow Global Justice agents. 'They will be revenged!'

/

Alexis and Kim arrived at their hotel and proceeded to carry their luggage inside to check-in to the five-star hotel. They both gawked at the luxury of the hotel as their bags were taken away by the hotel staff and transported to their room.

"We have to walk there anyways so why take our bags to our rooms?" Alexis asked her partner.

"When you are as famous for as long as I've been you get used to it." Kim told her partner as they entered the elevator. "Did you visit Ron's grave?" She asked as the door closed.

"Yeah. I was there a couple days ago, placed some fresh tulips on the grave stone." Alexis replied as her wished that she was given more time with the young man who saved her life that day. "Do you forgive yourself yet?"

"Of course. Ron wouldn't want me to beat myself up over it." Kim replied with a frown. "It took a lot of therapy and talks with Rufus but I did." The red head took a few seconds to think about her friend and smiled. "How are things with Vladimir?"

Alexis smiled to herself and thought back to the week earlier and how happy she was. "I think he plans on proposing."

"Really?" Kim asked.

"Well that or he plans on leaving me and marry somebody else." Alexis joked. "All and all things are going pretty good. You didn't by any chance see those black and green rose on Ron's grave?"

"Yeah." Kim frowned. "Shego leaves those every couple of months." 'Because she killed him! She killed my best friend!'

For the next couple of minutes the pair enjoyed a comfortable silence as the elevator took them to the very top floor where the Presidential Suite where that step off the elevator and walked into their room where they saw a lash suite fit with two separate bed rooms all which most likely have their own restrooms, a balcony outside their suite where they saw the lights of the city, and a open and fully decorated living room with a mini bar.

"This is nice." Kim commented as she threw her bags onto the couch. "Thank god Global Justice pulls out all the stops for their favorite agents."

"You know it." Alexis chuckled as she joined her partner on the couch. "Now let's watch some Rosario + Vampire on Netflix!"

"I hate anime." Kim grumbled as she secretly watched the show with intent excitement.

/

"What is it?" Shego questioned in her usually snarky attitude. "I was kind of sleeping."

"It's past noon. You sleep too much." Director commented as she carefully eyed her personal bodyguard.

The leader of Global Justice wasn't by any definition a stupid woman or even a genius but what she was is a woman who had extreme insight to strategy and the ability to successfully predict the ideas of her enemies with the insight that only a woman who had a unique skill at reading somebody had. When she looked at her personal bodyguard she saw many things; a strong woman, a woman who could be used to great effect, and a broken woman. She knew it the day that Shego turned herself into Global Justice custody that she was a broken woman because she discovered that she killed the young man that she loved and she then decided to use that brokenness to her own gains. She knew that the broken Shego could be made to do anything if you gave enough pressure, and that was why she made the green woman her personal bodyguard, she can easily manipulate her.

"You try living with my plasma powers, Betty." Shego dryly replied as she started to file her nails. "I need to eat and sleep a lot."

"Maybe if you'd let me biopsy you nerves and brain I can see if we at Global Justice can duplicate your powers." Director stated with a blank face and monotone voice.

"I told you that you can't have my powers!" Shego growled. "You'd only make it into a weapon."

"Now, now, Shego. That's Stoppable talking not you." Director replied as he sipped her tea. "Anyway I called you out of your room because I suspect that this Winter Soldier will be looking for you now."

"What! Why would he be looking you me?" Shego demanded as her hands erupted in plasma.

"I believe that he killed the three men that killed were assigned to watch over Possible and Romanov, so he may know about the secret safe house, so that means he will look for you or Du but he will want a challenge and you will provide it and then you will drop him." Director stated as she mentally smirked at the thought of either Shego dying and she could then biopsy her or she could do the same to the infamous Winter Soldier. 'I cannot wait.'

Shego was seething at this point, first she had that damn nightmare again, then she was ordered into some boring meeting with her boss and then she was informed about some world class assassin was most likely going to come gunning for her simply because her boss figured that he would like a challenge; why did she even have to get out of bed today? The green skinned woman strode out with a massive snarl on her face as her hands flared up and the Global Justice bodyguard agent left the safe house in the pursuit of either finding the famed assassin or him finding her instead. 'This better not take too long I'm pretty hungry!' She thought as her stomach growled. 'Well I guess I could do both my search and eat some food? This is Europe after all.'

/

"Don't you just love it?" Alexis asked as she lay back against the couch. "It's so romantic….well to a degree."

"How is a bunch of girls all in love with one boy romantic? One has no shame, one is obsessed with getting pregnant as a teenager and still in high school, one has yet to reach puberty and is a pervert, one is has two personalities and wants the guy just for his blood, one is a sadistic red head, one is the biggest pervert of all and is a complete masochist, and the guy, he is just a big wimp who won't just admit that he is in love with the vampire and her alone!" Kim argued with a growl.

"How do you know all of that?" Alexis questioned in curiosity. "Ruby hasn't even be introduced yet? And they haven't told him to choose?"

"W-Well...y-you see I-" Kim stuttered with red cheeks before her savior was heard as a knock was heard at the hotel door. "I got it!"

'Does she watch Rosario + Vampire?' Alexis asked herself as she sternly starred down her partner as they ran to the door.

Kim opened the door with the blush still fresh on her face and she frowned when she opened the door to see the so called number one agent of Global Justice, Agent Will Du. "What are you doing here, Agent Du?" The red head asked the Asian-American male. "Did the Director find out about your habit of stealing her panties and fire your sorry ass?"

"Silence, Possible!" Agent Du growled at the once freelance agent. "I was ordered to tell you that the three agents watching you were killed and that whoever murdered them most likely now knows about the safe house and will try to get the location from Agent Shego or myself, but mostly me since I'm the number one agent." He then noticed the decided to ignore the smug look on the woman's face. "Director wants you to find Agent Shego since unlike myself, she wouldn't be able to protect herself against the man who we suspect is behind the attack against our fellow agents."

"And just who is that?" Alexis confidently asked the person who she hated the most in life. 'Ron was right about Agent Du. What a prick.'

"The Winter Soldier." Agent Du told the women with a smirk as he walked away. "Probably too much for you three little girls."

"Sexist asshole." Kim and Alexis sneered in unison.

/

Shego was sitting at some little café sipping on some fresh coffee when her instincts started acting wild and she jumped out of her seat startling the customers and workers of the café as her eyes narrow and hands blazed up as she knew that something big was coming and it was coming fast. The green skinned woman stood in anticipation for several minutes as the people just went back to their food and beverages as they ignored the woman who still had her plasma ignited. 'Where are you?" She asked herself as she decided to make an easier target of herself and walked out into the street and waited for any sounds or movements, and she got them when she heard the sound of metal coming from above her. The plasma bearing woman barely dodged the ax handle that came down upon her and gave a smirk before she was kicked into a parked Volks Wagon Beatle by a big boot.

Shego picked herself out from the big dent her body left on the car and groaned as she lifted her head and eyes to see a full face masked blond man with broad shoulders and an intimidating presence about him. "You know, it's hard to take you seriously with that blond hair." She commented with a smirk. "I'm going to drop you like a couple bucks for a naco."


End file.
